Coming Home
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey's had a tough day at work and Beca makes it better.


**Title:** Coming Home  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Aubrey's had a tough day at work and Beca makes it better.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,300  
**A/N:** For hailsbails01 on Tumblr who wanted an exhausted Aubrey asking Beca for a foot rub.  
**2nd A/N:** For IDF 2013

* * *

Aubrey has been working eighty hour weeks for the last three months. It's the biggest case of her career and will do wonders for her future at the firm, but still she's very relieved that it's over. Not only because of the pressure and stress, but because it feels like she hasn't been anywhere but her office in forever. She can't wait to get home. She's so exhausted and starving and worn out that she's not sure what she wants to do more; eat something, because it feels like days since her last meal of an apple and granola bar, or just collapse into bed and not move for a week.

The minute she steps inside the apartment, Beca is there, kissing her hello and taking her briefcase before replacing it with a glass of wine. Beca then leads her to the bedroom, where she takes the wine, sets it on the dresser and then begins undressing Aubrey.

"Beca, I'm not really in—"

"Just put these on," Beca says, handing her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Aubrey lets out a sigh of relief as she slides her left leg into the sweat pants.

"You didn't really think I wanted sex _right now_ did you?" Beca asks, amused as Aubrey slips the t-shirt over her head.

"I'm so tired, I don't know what to think," Aubrey replies.

Beca hands Aubrey her wine before leading her back to the couch.

"Well, just sit here and relax," Beca says, half pushing the blonde to sit down. "And I'll bring you dinner."

Aubrey sips her wine and looks around the apartment. It's clean, like _really_ clean. Beca's gotten much better about not leaving her things everywhere, but it usually takes _a lot_ of prodding from Aubrey to do any real cleaning. And yet the apartment looks almost spotless, even Beca's mixing equipment is actually put away properly. Aubrey is pretty sure that's only happened twice since they moved in and both times were when parents were visiting. She's so amazed that she actually forgets to be tired. And then she catches a whiff of dinner and it smells incredible

The most surprising thing about Beca that Aubrey's learned over the years is that what an amazing cook she is.

"So what are we eating?" Aubrey asks as Beca hands her a plate. "Because it seems delicious."

"It's just balsamic chicken over rice and some roasted vegetables," Beca replies settling next to Aubrey on the couch. "I figure we eat, catch up a little and then watch something before heading to bed."

"It does sound a little better than my plan to just pass out in bed," Aubrey admits. She takes a bite of chicken. "Oh my god, babe. It tastes even better than it smells."

"It's just chicken," Beca replies, sheepishly.

"I know I've said this before," Aubrey says. "But if you ever decide to become a chef, people will be lining up to taste your food."

"You're biased."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. Her badass girlfriend doesn't like to admit that she's good at something so domestic as cooking.

"So please tell me that you don't have to go in tomorrow," Beca says.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aubrey replies. "Of course I have to go in tomorrow. But I should be able to leave a bit early for the rest of the week."

"Today is Thursday," Beca points out.

"It's better than nothing," Aubrey says.

"I can't wait until you make partner," Beca tells her. "And then you can be all important and lazy."

"We both know I don't know how to be lazy," Aubrey retorts. "No matter how hard you try and teach me."

"Why do I suddenly feel insulted?" Beca muses.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Aubrey replies.

"I know," Beca smirks.

Aubrey smiles softly as they lapse into silence and she lets herself enjoy her girlfriend's cooking. She feels like she hasn't eaten real food in forever, even though Beca's been leaving her Tupperware containers of leftovers to take to work. There's just something about eating it hot and fresh that makes it taste even better or maybe it's the company. Glancing to her right, Aubrey decides it's definitely the fact that she's home with Beca.

Obviously feeling Aubrey's eyes on her, Beca asks, "What?"

"Nothing," Aubrey replies. "You're just being really sweet right now."

"Well I've barely seen you because of that damn case," Beca says. "Don't worry, I'll go back to being my usual obnoxious self next week."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Beca flicks her off.

**…**

Beca insists on cleaning up and Aubrey staying on the couch. Even though she's definitely feeling tired, Aubrey still wants to help. There's just something about washing dishes with Beca Mitchell that makes Aubrey want forever with her. Probably because it's so unexpected; when she first started dating Beca, Aubrey had no idea that it would be the small domestic moments that would really make her fall in love and not the self proclaimed bad assery that Beca's so proud off.

Aubrey's still channel surfing when Beca plops down on the couch. Stretched out, Aubrey lets her legs fall onto Beca's lap and wiggles her toes.

"Yes?" Beca asks.

"Foot rub?" Aubrey pouts.

Beca mocks sighs. "After everything I've already done for you? I cook, I clean and that's still not enough for you."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. She knows Beca will eventually; her girlfriend just likes to complain a bit first. "Why is nothing simple with you?"

"Don't even try to act like you don't enjoy it," Beca retorts, letting her hands slide over Aubrey's left foot and pressing her thumbs against her arch. "We both know you find simple boring."

Aubrey lets out a groan of relief. "God, you are really good at that."

"Naw, you're just really tired," Beca says.

Aubrey really just wants to close her eyes and fall into the relaxation that is seeping through her. "You've been kind of amazing these last few months, actually. I don't think I would have survived without you."

Beca chuckles. "Considering that I've barely seen you, I'm not sure how that's true. But thanks."

Aubrey leans forward slightly and lays a hand on Beca's who has switched to her right foot. "Don't. Let me say this, just once. Okay?"

Beca nods, though she won't meet Aubrey's eyes.

"Hey," Aubrey says, waiting for Beca to look at her. When the brunette finally does, Aubrey continues. "It's the little things that matter. The big romantic gestures are always incredible, but you making me lunch every day is what got me through the last three months."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods.

Beca smiles shyly. "I'm glad."

Aubrey finally settles on a rerun of CSI because, why not; it's not as if she's paying attention. Instead, she's just letting herself relax as Beca continues to rub her feet.

She must drift off at some point, because the next thing she knows, Beca is pulling her up and carefully leading her in the bedroom before tucking her into bed. Aubrey lets out a whine of protest as she feels Beca leaving.

"I'm just going to lock up and turn off the TV, Bree," Beca whispers. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," Aubrey mumbles, still half asleep.

Beca chuckles and the blonde imagines her nodding fondly as she slips out of the room.

True to her word, Beca is back a few minutes later and sliding into bed behind Aubrey. The blonde presses herself back into Beca's arms as the brunette wraps herself around Aubrey.

"Night Bree."

Aubrey just lets out a sigh of contentment as she snuggles into Beca's embrace. "Love you," she mumbles before falling back asleep, Beca's reply of, "Love you too," being the last thing she hears before drifting off.


End file.
